Wolf
by black-cat78766
Summary: She loves to kill. No could stop her. She wanted her revenge. She saw humans as toys.


Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, and Soul invited Maka along on a camping trip.

Maka was walking out of the school when Liz walks up to her. "Hey, Maka do you want to go camping with us?" "Sure, ok," Maka sounded a little confused. They never talk to her. So why did they invite her to go camping with them? It was all too suspicious. "I'll have to ask my mom." "Ok, it's tomorrow night, at 4 PM."

Maka was not going. However, Maka's mom made her go. She says it would be good for her to make some friends. Maka never like to associate with people. She would sneak out in to the woods. She would go to the wolves cave. She would talk to them.

Maka's mom drops her off at the came shit. "Hey, glad you could make it. Come sit down." "Ok," Maka said taking a shit next to Soul. A few minutes pass. Soon every one was having fun. However, all good things end. They hear a bear. It came out of the woods. Everyone ran. Maka trip on a rock and fell down. "Hey, don't leave me," Maka yelled. "EAT HER, NOT ME," Black Star yelled. Maka thought it was the end. Then hear a wolf howl. She looks over to see a black wolf. This was no ordinary wolf. It was Alex, the pack leader. Alex ran in through the trees and sprang. Many over wolves sprang the bear too. They would do any thing to help Maka. The force of the wolves' impact knocked the bear down. Alex bit deep into the fur of the bear's neck. Alex bit so deep in a few minutes the bear stop moving. "You save me! Thank you." "We do anything for you." "Did you talk?" "Maka you're a werewolf. You can talk to us. How come we only let you know where we live?" "I'm a werewolf. I do not think I can take all of this. I-" Maka was stop by the felling of sleep over taking her. The wolves cared her back to there cave.

As soon Maka woke up, the wolves explain everything. "Maka, you are half werewolf, half human." "I get everything. Can I stay here tonight? Maybe for ever." "Maka you can stay here. We can help you control your power. We are your family now." "I can't believe they left me to die! I want to get them back." "And you can. However, you need to become more powerful." Maka train hard every day. She made plans to get her revenge. Soon they day came to get her revenge.

First, one to die was Kid. It was the only house on the block without a porch light on. The house felt cool against her flank when she pressed into the siding. She huddled by the back door. When it creaked open, the Kid step out. Then she sprang. She killed him. Blood went everywhere. She left a note for the others. It said, "You are next."

Then it was Black Star. Black Star walks out into the grassy land below Maka vantage point. Her mouth watered. He stops walking. It was the perfect time to have her meal. She ran as fast as she could. Jumping on Black Star's back tarred into has neck. He lades motionless on the ground. "AAA," some one scram. Maka looked up to see a group of people. She ran as fast into the woods. Now that everyone saw her, she had to be more careful.

Patty was next. She was too easy. She lived in an exclusive building downtown, where the idiots felt safe, this was perfect. She saw the streetlight at the end of the end of the alley. Patty paused in front of the door, patting her pockets. Maka leapt with out hesitating. Closing her jaw around her neck. It was crushing her windpipe before Patty even thought of screaming.

Everyone was getting closer to figuring out Maka's plan. Maka wanted to kill Liz next. Liz was walking by the lake. Maka was waiting in the lake for Liz. When Liz turned her back, Maka sprang. Maka close her jaw on Liz neck. When Liz was no longer moving, Maka dragged Liz body in the lake. Bey the time they found Liz's body, she was covered in blood. She was all shrivled up. When they found her body they were infuriated. They knew that Maka attacked her. They didn't know who could be next, they wanted to stay inside and wanted to catch her as soon as possible. She had a million dollar reward for her to be turned in alive. But, Soul knew who was next. He was next.

SHE KILLED HIM! It was the darkest part of the night. Before the sun could come out.

It was easy. He came to the door when she had tapped her claws against it. He sticks his head out the doorframe. Like prey.

One less human in the world. She licked the blood off her mouth. He did not have time to scream. He was no different from the others.

They saw her coming for them. They knew this would happen. None of them had a chance to make a sound. Except the sound of there necks being snap.

She like breaking the rules like this. She was not the one would take the blame for killing these sad little humans. She would not get c aught she was too good.

In her eyes, humans are toys. She loves to break her toys.

Her name was Maka. She is a killer. She is a werewolf with no heart.

HE WAS THE PREY. He was idiot. Why did he open the door? He knew it was her.

She came back, for her revenge. He was always running from her. He could not run anymore.

He was the last one still alive. All other where dead. She killed them all.

His name was Soul. He was the prey. He was the last one. Now all of them are dead


End file.
